Distant Dreamer
by Kenchi
Summary: A new face to a new place may cause trouble in the life of Rufus Shinra. Rated R for violence in future chapters. R&R please.
1. A newcomer

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from FF7 or Square soft.   
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
I never thought it would be like this. When I joined, I mean. I thought there would be more protection, and not so much hand to hand combat. But here I am. Standing face to face with my enemy, and yet, he is my friend. My first friend in this place. My first love. My only hope for survival in the pit I had fallen into.   
  
My name is Lucky Stevenson. And this is my story. A story, of joy, and struggle, of what seemed to be eternal tumult. A story of betrayal, and sadness. A story of hope, and peace, of war and terror and utmost violence. A story that no one wants to know or hear. One that has been pushed into the farthest minds of all who were there, and even the ones who just heard about it. Something to be feared, yes. War.   
  
I am a gypsy. I moved here from a small camp in Italy. Away from my tyrant father and my husband to be. A fiancee I didn't love, or even like for that matter. But he had nice pigs and more money than I could hold. The night before my wedding, I stole a wagon, and took my horse, Georgio, and left Italy. I rode for many days and nights, finally finding my self at a small pub. I didn't know the town, but I didn't care. It wasn't where I was and that was good enough.   
  
I walked to the bar and sat quietly. I was 19 at the time. I wasn't much to see either. I was short, around 5'4" with long curly brown hair that I kept pulled back in a low ponytail. I had pasty skin to say the least, because I was kept inside a wagon almost my whole life. I had bags under my dull brown from lack of proper sunshine and sleep. I guess you could say I was sickly looking. When I first arrived at the Keep, I wore traditional gypsy garb. Long, earth toned skirts, a white cotton shirt, long sleeves, and a burgundy colored vest. I was so naive. I was young, and stupid and anxious to see a world that was only in my most elaborate dreams. At the time, my life was still innocent, and beautiful, and I had seemed to take advantage of what I thought were hardships. But I still had much to learn.   
  
I was still under age, but perhaps I could fool the bartender. I ordered whiskey, a drink I had come across at certain parties or celebrations. The bartender looked at me suspiciously and asked me how old I was. I told him I was twenty one of course! He shook his head and then put the glass away.   
  
" I don't believe you are poppet. You have yet to shed your childish looks yet," he said, in a gravely voice. This of course only angered me. How dare he tell me how I could live?   
  
" Hobbs, give me a whiskey and shot. Please."  
  
I turned, surprised by the smooth voice coming from beside me. There sat the only person at the bar. I assumed he had been listening the whole time. Knowing perfectly well that I was under age. He was tall, taller than me of course, and looking a bit rough around the edges. He had blonde hair that fell in his eyes that he casually flicked back with a slight nod of his head. He had beautiful deep blue eyes and a 5 o'clock shadow. He smiled a small, discrete smile. The bartender, Hobbs, got the man his whiskey and shot of whatever it was he got. He stepped away from the bar and nodded for me to follow. I of course followed, though, I suppose I should have been more cautious, I didn't know this man!  
  
He sat and offered me the chair across from him. I sat, and laid my backpack upon the table. I eyed the whiskey then the man. He was truly a lovely sight if I had ever seen one. He slid me the whiskey and looked at me. I placed a cautious hand on it and pulled it closer to me. I frowned a bit and peered into it. Here goes nothin'!  
  
" You might want to take that slow. It's pretty strong," spoke the man softly. I nodded and lifted it to my lips. I sipped it and then wrinkled my nose in utter disgust. I never really like whiskey anyway.   
  
" What's your name?", he asked looking at me, a slight smile painted on his lips.   
  
" Lucky..Stevenson. You?", I said, still cautious. I didn't think it safe to talk to a stranger. But then again, I was a stranger as well. And he was so much older than me. I think...  
  
" Rufus Shinra. Nice to meet you Lucky." 


	2. Mistakes happen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from FF7 or Square soft.   
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
So from that moment on, my life in the keep as I knew had just begun. Rufus became a close friend of mine. I never expected that we would become so close. It just didn't happen where I came from. Women were treated like the cows and pigs. He told me that he was owner of a lab that was recently destroyed by an elite terriorist group called Avalanche. I listened to him, awe struck, I had never known anything like that. He told me that he was going to find this group and make sure that they never did this again, to anyone.   
  
" But, I don't understand why they would do this. Surely they had a reason. Did you ever say anything to a member? Perhaps not knowing who they were?," I questioned, furrowing my brow. Rufus just shook his head and leaned forward on his elbows. A cigar rested between his two fingers burning angrily.   
  
" No, they do this because they want to. I am working on getting more workers and some hit men. They need to be stopped."  
  
He rose and smashed his cigar into a nearby ashtray. I look at the worn wood of the table and nibble my bottom lip. I look at him and smile a bit. " I can work for you. If you like."  
  
He turns and looks at me and then brings a hand to my cheek. " No, I don't want you to get hurt. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."   
  
Of course this makes me a little angry. Who does he think he is telling me what I can't do? I choose not to pursue an argument and sit once more. I lean back in my chair and study him a moment.   
  
=====  
  
A few hours later, I look out the window of the wagon to find him outside the pub. I step out and then walk over to him. I slowly take his hand and look up at him. "Rufus? Are you alright?"  
  
He looks startled and looks down at our hands then at me. " Yeah... I'm fine."  
  
I nod and then sigh softly.. a moment or two passes, silence. I decide to speak up.   
  
"Rufus, I.. I need to tell you something."  
  
He takes a drag off his cigarette, the one he lit a moment ago. His eyes glance at me from the side, then look back towards the emptiness of the city. He doesn't reply, just waits for me to finish.  
  
"I know you aren't going to want to hear this. But.. I care for you. Alot. And I want to be with you. I know I am young..."  
  
My words are cut off when he releases my hand and steps away. I look down and frown a bit, wondering if I said something to ofend him or make him nervous or even sad.   
  
" I can't be with you Lucky." I tremble a bit. Some how I knew that I would be rejected. I step forward as he turns to look at me. He seems sorry, his eyes apologetic. I touch his cheek softly. He doesn't stop me from making my next move. Standing on my toes a bit, I bring my lips to his. A soft kiss, but meaningful. He doesn't pull back, but he doesn't return the gesture either. I blush, embarrassed. I look at him and then he turns, walking away.   
  
I knew what I had done was foolish. I had ruined our friendship. But I didn't understand what I had done wrong! At first I was sad and then I was angry. What did I do to deserve this?  
  
==   
  
not a long chapter.. but ohwell.. R&R 


End file.
